The Vector Behavior in Transmission Ecology Research Coordination Network (VectorBiTE RCN) will facilitate investigation into the role of vector behavior and life history in disease transmission dynamics. The proposed work aims to accomplish this by promoting (1) the development of theoretical models that include more details of vector behavior and heterogeneity; (2) improved data collection and statistical methods to enable such models to be confronted with data; (3) development of comprehensive and freely available validation datasets to allow testing of methods and comparison between proposed models in a transparent fashion; and (4) training of young researchers in these new tools and methods as they are developed. These objectives will be accomplished through: (A) annual meetings and workshops to bring together empirical and theoretical biologists across diverse systems and institutions; (B) the development of an online platform with repositories for data on vector behavior and code for modeling the role of behavior on transmission dynamics; and (C) providing opportunities to educate fellow researchers and the public about network advances via online and conference presentations. Intellectual Merit: Complex vector behaviors and life history traits are often expressed as fixed values in models and do not vary over vector lifespan, with vector infection status or condition, or in response to environmental variation. There is mounting empirical evidence that vector behavioral ecology does vary across all of these scales. However, tools to incorporate this variability to understand transmission dynamics are lacking. This gap presents key questions such as: Do altered behaviors in infected vectors alter disease dynamics? What conditions promote transmission and how will globalization and climate change alter the distribution and intensity of vector borne diseases? Which control strategies might minimize the evolution of transmission/resistance? Understanding the dynamics of these diseases across medical, wildlife, veterinary, and agricultural settings, requires determining whether this variation is important for explaining dynamics. This RCN will facilitate collaborations to develop new approaches linking vector ecology with transmission.